


How Would It Have Been

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a thought that crossed my mind, what is this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: If things went differently?





	How Would It Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is ares and im a fluff writer u.u

"If we didn't make it in, how could it have gone?" Zhangjing asks, resting his head on Yanjun's chest.

Yanjun didn't understand the question so he only answers with a confused hum. "I... don't know, Jing." He replies, pulling the smaller closer into his arms. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Zhangjing starts, looking up to glance at him. "If we weren't... if we didn't debut. If I stayed as an unknown trainee and have been eliminated on the first round and you... didn't rise up. Would it have been different?"

The thought has crossed Yanjun’s mind more than once, What could have happened?

"Would we have debuted with the rest of Tangram? Would we still be just like the old times? Where we didn’t need to careful on how we’re acting or what we tell people? Would our company stop keeping us apart?“

And Yanjun has asked the same questions before. Sometimes, he asks himself from time to time. What could have happened? How would his life be?

“Or would we have quit? You going back to Taiwan to study Traditional Medicine and me back in Nanjing finishing my degree? If that happened, I hope we didn’t lose contact.” Zhangjing pauses his hand finding Yanjun’s and entwining their fingers. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Like Zhangjing, he didn’t want to lose him as well. “I’ll hunt you down if needed.” He responds with a grin, “You always have me, Zhangjing. Always.” And for him, he’ll do anything- everything just to get to be with him.

The smaller giggled, “You’re an idiot.”

His laughter dies down a few seconds later, letting out a deep sigh. Yanjun wanted to smoothen the frown on Zhangjing’s face, but Zhangjing goes to hold his hand once again.

“Sometimes, I wonder.” Zhangjing takes a deep breath, “Yanjun, Would we have… Would we have been… more?”

“We could still be…” He trails off. “We could still be more, Zhangjing. Eight more months. Give us eight more months. Just until Nine Percent ends.” He kisses the smaller’s head and gives him a small pat on the arm, smiling at him reassuringly.

**Author's Note:**

> ... i am so sorry for the slight sads if this is considered a sad. This was supposed to be a stargazing fic but i'm too lazy... to talk about the stars.... u.u i'd also rain fluff but honestly i dont feel like writing anything cute for zdj lately ;; lkdjfls


End file.
